


Anything On Your Mind? [Destiel One-shot]

by Redlineriot



Series: Destiel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, casdean oneshot, maybe angst?, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlineriot/pseuds/Redlineriot
Summary: After the power goes out in the Bunker, Dean uses the frigid temperature as an excuse to get closer to Cas. After trying to lie that there's nothing on his mind, Castiel reminds Dean that he has the power to sense when people are lying.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042032
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Anything On Your Mind? [Destiel One-shot]

“Well… can’t you get back here and fix it with your angel mojo?” Dean sighed, toying with the empty beer bottle on the table. 

Castiel scoffed on the other end of the line. “I fix wounds, Dean, not wires.”

It had been two hours since the bunker lost power. There was a raging snowstorm outside, complete with howling winds and fog so thick you couldn’t see through it, which was no undoubtedly the cause of the sudden power outage. Living in a fancy bunker had its perks, one of which was a fully equipped back up generator. 

The power outage would have been no problem if one of the inhabitants hadn’t spilled his beer all over the backup generator a week before. That inhabitant, of course, being Dean Winchester. There was no power in the bunder at all- except for the emergency backup lights. Sam suggested they must be battery operated, otherwise, they would have no way to light up. Along with the lights, the television, and the internet being out, they were also lacking one of the most important things. Heat. They were in a bunker, underground, in the middle of a snowstorm, with no heat. 

“Yeah, well, just- Goddamnit Cas, just get back here,” Dean instructed. Castiel hadn’t been at the bunker in what seemed like years, even though it was probably just a week or so because he was out doing angel crap. Or so he claims. However long he had been away, it was slowly killing Dean. 

“Dean, I-” Castiel paused and inhaled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Dean rolled his eyes and internally mocked Cas. “Yeah, well, we’re going to freeze to death down here and you’re going to miss it. So, joke’s on you.”

Dean could hear Cas begin to start another sentence but he hung up the phone before any real words could be heard. Dean knew it was childish, but he didn’t care. Castiel had been disappearing at random for the past few months and every time Dean tried to confront him about it, he would disappear or dodge the question. 

He sighed and put his phone away before grabbing another beer, and retreating back into his room. 

The temperature was dropping fairly quickly. Too much time had passed and Sam had made no progress on fixing the generator. Dean had tried to help, but Sam had pushed him away and told him to let him have some room- something about his big nerd ego probably. 

Dean was wearing more layers than he would ever like to admit and had wrapped himself in the blankets on his bed. He had, embarrassingly enough, been watching Dr. Sexy M.D. He had a file on his laptop that contained nothing but pirated episodes of his favorite guilty pleasure.

By the time Dean heard a knock at his door, it was far past dinner and he had switched from Dr. Sexy to watching whatever movie he had on DVD. He had a rather extensive collection and he knew that he shouldn’t be wasting his laptop power like this, but he couldn’t help it. He was bored. 

“Yeah,” Dean called out to whoever was knocking at his door. 

The door creaked open and Castiel stood on the other side, awkwardly glancing around Dean’s room. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted, nodding slightly. “I see you haven’t frozen to death.”

“Nice to see you too, Cas,” Dean shot back. “Where you been?”

“Out,” He leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head. “What are you watching?” 

“Tombstone!” Dean said much too quickly. Cas nodded and looked as if he was going to leave again, but Dean stopped him. “You’re welcome to stay. I’m only about ten minutes in.”

Cas looked unsure, but Dean patted the spot next to him on the bed as encouragement. “Ah, c’mon, Cas! We haven’t watched a movie together in ages.”

Castiel sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, seemingly miles away from where Dean was positioned. It was almost like he was trying to make things awkward. Cas kept his posture stiff and his eyes glued to the laptop at the end of the bed. Dean, on the other hand, was looking anywhere but the screen. He was bearing a hole into the back of Castiel’s head, hoping that he would just turn around. 

Although Dean was never one for the waiting game. He leaned forwards and paused the movie, prompting Cas to let out a heavy sigh. 

“Alright, Cas, talk to me. Where the hell have you been recently? And don’t lie.”

“Dean, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“The angels have a price on your head. They’ve grouped together and have decided that you’re the reason for everything in Heaven falling apart,” Castiel said. 

Dean furrowed his brows. “What does that mean?”

“It means a lot of things, Dean. It means I’ve been spending my time in Heaven trying to get thousands of angels to stand down and not obliterate everyone I love. So I apologize for being absent recently, it’s just that I prefer my friends alive.”  
Dean sighed. “Cas, look-”

“Are you going to yell at me now? Tell me that you aren’t worth fighting for or that you don’t deserve to be saved? Are you going to tell me to stand aside and let the angels do whatever the hell they want? I can’t do that Dean, and you know it,” Cas snapped. 

Dean almost chuckled. “No, Cas. I was going to tell you to come sit next to me and watch a movie. You spend so much time just… _worrying about crap._ I don’t think I’ve seen you take a minute to breathe in months. We can discuss the angel issues at a later date, just… watch a movie with me. Like old times.”

Cas seemed pleased with Dean’s response but didn’t say anything in return. Instead, he pushed himself back on the bed and situated himself next to Dean. Dean smiled in approval and resumed the movie, letting the actors and dialogue take over the room. 

Dean felt a shiver run up his spine, but he didn’t know if it was from the cold temperature or because Cas was sitting so close to him. Dean looked over at his angel friend before leaning into him, gently resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

“Dean?” Cas questioned. 

“Shut up. I’m cold,” Dean murmured. 

“Do you remember when we went to Dodge City?” Cas smiled, watching the gunslinging cowboys move across the screen. 

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah. Best time of my life. I got to kill Dave Mathers- well, I know he wasn’t the real Dave Mathers but still. Feels pretty cool that I can say that.” 

“I remember you were particularly happy during that hunt,” Cas recalled. “You seemed like you were having a lot of fun. That was the first case I worked after…”

“Yeah, after you died. I remember, Cas,” Dean’s tone suddenly went cold. 

“I regret bringing that up.”

“No, no. It’s a good memory,” Dean told him. 

“Me dying?”

“No, you ass hat. You coming back- coming to Dodge City with us. It was a lot of fun.”

Dean tried to hide his smile. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he tried to bite back the grin that would form if he failed to control it. Cas had no idea what his death did to Dean. He had no idea the way it ate at him and took over his mind, plaguing it with nightmares and guilty thoughts. He had no idea that Dean would beat himself up for days to come, regretting every move he made and thinking how he could have done things differently. How he could have saved Castiel.

“Is there something else on your mind, Dean?” 

Dean sat up straight and looked up at him, at his bright blue eyes and puzzled expression. Every single day the chance of death loomed over them and one day one of them might not come back. Every time Cas dies Dean tells himself that he would admit what he felt, that he would come clean to Castiel. Yet staring into his eyes in that very moment, he became very scared. He was so scared that he would say something that would scare Cas and cause him to leave and never come back. Dean took so many risks in his day to day life, so why couldn’t he take this one?

“No, Cas. Nothing on my mind.”

“Dean,” Cas leaned over and spoke into Dean’s ear, his voice low and gravelly. “Sometimes I think you forget that I can sense when people are lying.” 

Dean tensed up and swallowed the little saliva he had in his mouth. “Cas, I… I wish you were around more often.”

“Is that all?” 

Dean nodded his head rapidly. “That’s all.” Dean knew that Cas could tell that he was hiding more, but he just prayed that he wouldn’t press for any more details. 

“If you say so,” Cas hummed. He pressed his chin into the top of Dean’s shoulder, tilting his head to the side so he could still see Dean out of the corner of his eye.

Dean let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t like what you do to me, Cas.”

“What is it I do to you, Dean?”

“You little _fucker,_ ” Dean snarled. He whipped around and grabbed Cas by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close. “You know _exactly_ what you do to me.”

Castiel smiled softly- that dumb, dorky smile that could cheer anyone up on a bad day. That stupid smile that was responsible for driving Dean mad. He pulled Cas close to him and their lips collided, sending electric shocks through Dean’s body. He didn’t know if the sparks were because he was kissing an angel or because he was kissing Cas.

They pulled apart briefly and Cas cupped the sides of Dean’s face, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Is there anything else on your mind, Dean?” Castiel whispered, his lips just barely hovering over Dean’s. 

“Yes,” Dean chuckled, “I would _really_ like to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if there is anything I could have done better. Have a good day and thank you for reading!


End file.
